Años de recuerdos y aventuras
by veronik
Summary: La historia de los papás de Harry. Conspiradores por el momento, ya llegarán a ser los verdaderos Merodeadores, pero les falta un largo trecho. Desde que reciben su carta hasta su ... fin ... porfis r/r!! 10 capitulo!! Despues de mucho tiempo. :D
1. Nuevas aventuras

Holas!! Este es el 1 fic en español q he escrito. Voy a ir poniéndolo de poco en poco, pero el 1 año ya esta terminado, y es bastante breve en mi opinión. Bueno, a ver léanlo y me dicen q tal les pareció.  
  
  
  
Bueno, esta historia va a estar dividida en 2 partes James y Lily ¿por qué? - porque sino se van a marear. Va a estar dividido con ****** si es de Lily y con +++++ James.  
  
Años de recuerdos y aventuras  
  
***  
  
¡Qué es esto mamá! ¡ Mira! ¡........¡ no, no puede ser! ¡ No lo acepto!  
  
-Lily bajaba las escaleras de su casa en dirección a la cocina. Su hermana Petunia, con sus gritos matutinos, la había despertado y al no poder dormir bajó a ver cual era el problema esta vez. - "Un gato, no un perro, no su novio, no, tampoco. ¿Qué podía ser?, ¿Qué es entonces?"- se preguntaba Lily que ya se sabía las de su hermana.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No mamá no lo acepto ni jamás lo haré, eso es diferente, extravagante, odioso, vulgar, repugnante,¡ cómo puede ser mi hermana!!!!!!!! Dijo Petunia.  
  
Ella siempre había odiado a su hermana menor siempre se quejaba y buscaba pretextos para culparla y avergonzarla. Petunia odiaba a Lily realmente porque estaba celosa y por que Lily ciertamente era hermosa, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con Petunia, además Lily no pensaba como Petunia y ésta despreciaba y odiaba a los que no eran como ella.  
  
- "¿Mamá qué pasa? ¿De qué hablan? ¿De mí?  
  
- "¡Aléjate! ¡No me mires! ¡Te odio Lilian! ¡Qué dirán de mí en la escuela! ¡No lo acepto! No irás a ese colegio, quién sabe dónde quedará ese Hogarts o como sea. Siempre has sido rara Lilian pero esto es el límite ya no más. Te he aguantado durante 11 malditos años y esto es el colmo. ¡Mi paciencia se acabó!  
  
Si no fuera porque Lily estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estos sermones hubiera reventado en un mar de lágrimas. Lily estaba demasiado extrañada ¿qué era ese colegio que tanto le daba dolor de cabeza a Petunia?. Y¿no era que iba a ir a la misma secundaria que su hermana? A la que realmente no quería ir pues suponía cómo la iban a tratar ahí, sabía que su hermana haría hasta lo imposible para negarla pero no se le ocurría cómo, pues ya había usado tantos medios. Entonces decidió preguntar qué era Hogarts pero no sin antes oír lo que le decía su madre a Petunia:  
  
- "¡Petunia no digas esas cosas de tu hermana! ¡Ya estoy harta! Sabes que no sales ni hoy ni en toda la semana pues estás muy insolente y nada de teléfono tampoco... no señorita hasta acá mi paciencia ya es suficiente!" Su mamá nunca le había gritado así a Petunia por eso ésta se fue a su cuarto sin decir palabra, manteniendo la cabeza en alto.  
  
- Después de una larga carcajada le preguntó a su mamá ¿Qué es eso que tenía así a Petunia? ¿Qué es Hogwarts?  
  
- "Lily, oh Lily no sé como explicártelo es tan" empezó a llorar de felicidad y le entregó la carta que tenía en las manos a Lily "léela, pero no decidas nada porque tu padre recién llega mañana y ahí hablaremos."  
  
Lily extrañada leyó la carta. No podía creer lo que sus ojos leían.-¡Ella era una bruja y esa carta era una inscripción para el colegio de sus sueños!- No lo podía creer. Sus ojos grandes, verdes estaban más abiertos que nunca, estaba completamente sorprendida.  
  
- " Wow" dijo mirando a su mamá -"¿puedo ir?"  
  
- "con tu padre hablaremos pero la verdad no creo que haya impedimento" esto lo dijo la madre muy entusiasta " ¿tú quieres ir no?"  
  
- "pues... ¡Sí! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado mamá. Yo, una bruja. Podré convertir a Petunia en zanahoria. ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!."Cuando terminó de decir esto, abrazó fuertemente a su madre y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
++++  
  
-¡Ya llegó! ¡James despiértate! ¡Vamos!  
  
- ¡Qué!¿ Llegó mi carta papá?  
  
- Si hijo tu madre la tiene abajo. Hogwarts como yo le dije.¡ Ha!  
  
- En serio en Hogwarts!¡ Wow qué feliz me siento! Vamos papá quiero verla. Sabes yo también quería Hogwarts no sé de dónde mamá sacó la idea de otro. ¿Tú sabes?  
  
- ¡Ha! Eso no se dice James son secretos de pareja. jajajaja  
  
Los dos bajaron James y su padre. Vaya que James estaba entusiasmado ahora lo único que pedía era Gryffindor como el resto de su familia. La mamá de James estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala principal. Su largo cabello negro y ordenado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras leía la carta. El papá de James no pudo evitarlo y al verla así tan alegra y contenta se acercó a ella y la besó lo que hizo que James se tapara los ojos tan sólo pensando - ¡¡Vayan a un cuarto!! - por lo menos la escena no fue tan larga, la mamá también le correspondió y al ver a James sonrojado le dio la carta para que la leyera. James no cabía de la alegría estaba tan contento que sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: besar la carta. Esta última acción hizo que sus papás se rieran bastante.  
  
- "Ya James es sólo una carta lo mejor vendrá el 1 de septiembre ahí podrás besar los pisos del colegio si quieres"  
  
-" Mamá no tanto" dijo James lanzando una mirada que no se definía como dulce o traviesa.  
  
- " Bueno Ahora ya es tarde vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre. La próxima semana iremos al callejón Diagon por tus materiales. ¡Está bien!" dijo muy entusiasmado el papá de James  
  
- "¡ Sí!! Pero desearía que fuera antes. Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre" contestó James  
  
- "Sí claro hijo vamos por tu desayuno" dijo su madre.  
  
*****  
  
Después de una larga charla con el papá de Lily y su mamá logró convencerlos y ellos quedaron complacidos con lo que les dijo Lily. Ella estaba feliz iba a ir a un colegio de magos y no lo podía creer. Mañana iba a ir a comprar sus materiales esto la mantenía inquieta, no podía esperar al nuevo día.  
  
-" ¡Lily! ¡Levántate! Apúrate que te dejan y yo no te voy a aguantar todo el día" Dijo con una voz chillante Petunia.  
  
-"ya! No me grites ya voy. ¿Dónde están papá y mamá Petunia?"  
  
Pero su hermana no le respondió sino la miró con cara de desprecio y se dirigió a su habitación. Lily bajó y encontró a sus padres esperándola después de unos minutos salieron para el callejón Diagon. Al llegar Lily se sintió sorprendida pero a la vez se identificó con el lugar. Sintió como si eso lo hubiera sentido antes, como si al nacer su destino se le hubiera sido revelado y todos sus temores se ocultaron y solo pensó en lo maravilloso que era ser una bruja y se dio cuenta de que en el verano podría aplicarle a su hermana lo que hubiera aprendido. Se dijo así misma prepárate Petunia! Luego fue a seguir comprando lo que le faltaba y ahí vio a un chico el que le llamó la atención pero luego se alejó y se olvidó por completo de él.  
  
- " ¿Lily cariño nos falta algo?" preguntó su madre  
  
- "¡no creo que .... la varita mamá! Solo falta eso" dijo Lily.  
  
- " Bueno vayamos entonces"  
  
Lily y su mamá entraron a la tienda del señor Ollivander. Compraron la varita y regresaron a casa. Lily pensaba en el camino"Ahora sólo falta una semana para el 1ero de septiembre" estaba tan contenta su mamá le había comprado una lechuza con un peculiar color era una mezcla entre canela, marrón, crema y sus patas eran de un precioso amarillo que al reflejarse con el sol parecían doradas pero no fue su pelaje lo que más sorprendió a Lily sino fueron los ojos verdes de la lechuza los cuales le recordaban a ella. Adoraba a su lechuza y decidió llamarla Alción pues este nombre lo había sacado de una de sus lecturas favoritas: la mitología griega. Muy contenta se fue a su cuarto mientras oía la discusión entre su madre y su hermana pero la verdad no le interesaba entonces se dedicó a ordenar sus cosas en su baúl para Hogwarts.  
  
++++  
  
-"Wow mamá mira cómprame esa escoba por favor, por favor ésa la quiero, es lo máximo. La revista de Quidditch dice que esa escoba la van a usar en el mundial el próximo año" dijo James "por favor mamá y papá no sean malitos por mi cumpleaños".  
  
-"James esta sería tu 3era escoba no crees que ya tienes suficientes, espera no contestes eso. Bueno pregúntale a tu papa que está hablando con Malfoy de cosas del ministerio ahhh como detesto a ese hombre. Pero no lo interrumpas si es muy importante de lo que hablan"  
  
- "papa! Necesito hablar contigo ven"  
  
- " si claro nos disculpas un momento Charles va vuelvo. Que pasa James que es tan importante. Y gracias por librarme de Malfoy me estaba atormentando hablando mal del ministro. Y que es..."  
  
- " ¡la escoba papa! es una estrella fugaz mírala la última yo la quiero"  
  
-" ¿james que dice tu mamá?... depende de lo que ella diga. Por mi si , pero pregúntale a tu madre"  
  
- "ya! .Mama dijo que depende de ti!"  
  
- "entonces te la compramos. Dile a tu mamá"  
  
- "¡ya!"se dirigió a su madre que miraba la escoba y le dijo: "¡dice que si! ¡Vamos!"  
  
- "entonces vamos hijo." Le contestó su mamá  
  
Ahí le compraron su escoba y alegremente en la tarde jugó un partido de Quidditch con su papá pues su padre también se había comprado una la anterior era muy lenta. Su papá le ganó en todas pero james no se deprimió y siguió intentando. A James también le compraron una lechuza a la cual james puso por nombre Orión, fue una idea de su madre, esa lechuza era negra con gris y blanco con paras de un color medio gris muy extraños pero a James le gustaba. Luego de esto solo esperó a que fuera el 1 de septiembre para las clases. 


	2. Nuevos amigos

Me olvide en el capitulo anterior: Los personajes que ustedes ya conocen son de la maravillosa escritora JK Rowling y los que no conocen son míos =)  
  
Porfis! Pongan reviews! xfis!!! Sean buena gente. A los que escribieron: Gracias! Lo de la ort, ya estoy en eso, espero que hayan menos faltas, y que les guste bastante!  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Y llegó el esperado 1 de septiembre. ¡Vaya! como Lily había soñado con este día se levantó muy temprano a las 8 am para prepararse y no llegar tarde. Estaba un poco triste pues su madre tenía un almuerzo en las afueras de Londres y por esto sólo la podría dejar y saldría volando a su almuerzo. Entonces fue y la dejó. Lily no sabía como cruzar pues al llegar, se dio cuenta de que aquel andén no existía y entonces vio a un muchacho de cabellos negros que de alguna manera extraña se dirigía a algún lugar entre el andén 9 y el 10. Extrañada vio que de repente desapareció, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer ella. Hizo lo mismo cargando su baúl hasta el tren, revisó si tenía todo antes de subir. Alción estaba dormida y su baúl lo estaba jalando, nada faltaba. Se subió al tren y encontró un compartimiento vacío, dejó su baúl y se sentó. En eso entra una muchacha de cabello rubio alta y delgada.  
  
-"Hola, me puedo sentar aquí verdad . Mi nombre es Narcisa ¿y tú?" dijo la chica  
  
- "Hola, yo me llamo Lily Evans es un placer conocerte"  
  
- "mmm.... Evans, no recuerdo haberlo oído antes. Mmm..dime tus papás también son magos ¿verdad?" lo dijo en un tono algo superior.  
  
-"No, mis papás no lo son, soy la primera en mi familia. Un placer" trató de estrecharle la mano pero Narcisa la sacó rápidamente.  
  
- "ahhh. No me digas que eres una hija de muggles. ¡Ha! Eres una insignificante sangre sucia" dijo Narcisa.  
  
- "¿Una que?"  
  
- "¡Sangre sucia!"respondió Narcisa  
  
Un muchacho entró al compartimiento era de estatura normal y parecía tener ojeras, como si no hubiera podido dormir el día anterior.  
  
- "no me parece que la insultes por que sus padres son muggles."dijo el muchacho  
  
- "¡y tú que sabes ojeroso!" respondió Narcisa  
  
- "Sé más de cortesía que tú por lo que parece. Y no tengo la cara en una mueca tan horrible como la tuya. Jajaja. Dijo el muchacho.  
  
- "¿quién te crees?. ¡Ha! Pero yo me voy. No quiero respirar el mismo aire que una sangre sucia." Y se fue Narcisa.  
  
-"Es una idiota no le hagas caso. Se cree la gran cosa por ser de familia de magos. Me llamo Remus Lupin. ¿Y tú?  
  
-"Lily Evans. Un placer conocerte Remus gracias por defenderme de esa tipa."  
  
- "No fue nada Lily. Siempre que necesites ayuda pídemela."contestó Remus  
  
En eso entraron dos muchachos uno que Lily recordaba haber visto antes y otro que no. Ambos tenían el pelo negro y eran de la misma estatura. El que Lily recordaba tenía todo el cabello desordenado y gracioso lo que le provocó risa , pero se aguantó.  
  
+++++  
  
-"¡ya!"dijo James  
  
- "no todavía"dijeron sus padres en un unísono  
  
- " buuu. ¡Qué largo es este camino!. ¡Por eso odio las ciudades muggles no se puede usar escoba!"dijo James  
  
- "Falta poco hijo no te alteres" dijo en un tono burlón su padre  
  
Pasó un rato más hasta que llagaron a la estación de tren donde sus padres dejaron a James pues el quería cruzar solo. Ahí James vio algo que le llamó la atención al parecer un muchacho estaba defendiendo a otro de un chico que tenía que ser de 1ero pero no lo parecía. Se acercó y oyó : "¡Ya! Snape déjalo en paz, él no te ha hecho nada."y el otro muchacho tenía cara de aterrado en cambio el tal Snape parecía que iba a pegarle al defensor ,entonces James se acercó y dijo con una voz muy decidida:  
  
- "¡¡Hey!! Tú métete con alguien de tu tamaño y deja de fregar quieres."  
  
-"¡Ha! Con que la rata Pettigrew tiene más defensores. ¡¡Ha!! Sabes yo me meto con quien me de la gana y tú no me mandas ¿me oíste?" dijo Snape  
  
-"Cállate" dijeron James y el otro muchacho defensor al mismo tiempo (el Pettigrew había huido) y los dos muchachos se alejaron de Snape.  
  
Se rieron de la cara de Snape por un rato y luego se presentaron.  
  
- "Hola, soy James Potter."  
  
- "Y yo, Sirius Black. Un placer el conocerte James. Jajaja. Callamos a Severus."  
  
- "Entonces así se llama ese antipático, Severus Snape" dijo James  
  
-"Sí, es un entrometido. Me cae muy mal, lo conocí en una reunión que hizo mi papá"  
  
Luego los dos se pusieron a hablar y se subieron al tren en donde vieron a una muchacha de cabellos rubios salir de un compartimiento y, como la mayoría de los demás estaban llenos, entraron y vieron que solo habían dos personas una chica de cabellos castaños (rojo oscuro para ser más precisos) y ojos verdes como los que él nunca había visto y un muchacho de su edad con unas ojeras que no se molestaba en ocultar.  
  
- "¡Hola!¿ Podemos sentarnos aquí?" preguntó James  
  
- "¡sí claro! Pasen. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y ella es Lily Evans"  
  
- "Hola"se dijeron todos  
  
- "Yo soy Sirius Black y él es James Potter ."  
  
- "¡Qué suerte que haya sitio ya me estaba asustando!" dijo James "¿En qué casa quieren estar ah? Yo en Gryffindor"  
  
- "Yo también" dijeron Remus y Sirius  
  
- "¿qué es una casa?" preguntó Lily y lo chicos le explicaron y en eso entro una chica de repente.  
  
- "¿Hay sitio?" dijo ella  
  
- "Sí claro, pasa" le dijo Lily  
  
-"Mi nombre es Susan Harper"  
  
-"Nosotros somos James, Sirius, Lily y yo Remus" 


	3. Hogwarts! la llegada y las clases

Sigo! La pongo rápido para llegar a lo interesante. Ya quiero llegar a 2!!(ya estoy escribiéndolo) Ah! A los que lean, díganme si quieren leer capítulos largos, o cortos  
  
Los q ya conocen son d JK Rowling, los que no, mios.  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+* ( a partir de acá la historia esta mezclada)  
  
Se pusieron a hablar de Hogwarts y como Lily no sabía nada Susan se dedicó a explicarle y se separaron de la conversación de los chicos. Ellos hablaban de Quidditch , el deporte de los magos, Susan se hartó tanto de esos ruidos que hacía James simulando estar en la escoba que le dijo:  
  
-"James puedes callarte trato de hablar con Lily de otra cosa que no sea el quidditch!!"  
  
-"Mmm...pero lo que pasa es que tú no sabes nada de él y estás molesta por eso! Dijo James  
  
- "No es verdad claro que sé! No soy ignorante. Y sí me gusta ¿ya?"dijo Susan  
  
Antes de que Susan le gritara sus verdades a James, Lily hizo una pregunta que dejo a todos boquiabierta pero después recordaron que ella era de familia muggle. Ella dijo:  
  
- "¿Qué es quidditch?"- fue su pregunta.  
  
- "Cómo que no sabes! Ah, verdad ERES hija de muggles. Ya te explicamos Lily. ¿No? ¡Chicos!" dijo James  
  
- "¡sí!" respondieron  
  
Y así comenzaron una conversación que fue más divertida que la anterior y no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban cerca hasta que alguien dijo que en 5 minutos llegaban al colegio. Al llegar vieron al sujeto más grande que hubieran visto en sus vidas. Medía seguramente más de 2m y definitivamente ocupaba más espacio que cualquier hombre normal. Parecía un gigante pero no era tan grande como ellos. Luego oyeron un ruido como si alguien hubiera sido lanzado al río y vieron a Peter y oyeron la risa incontrolable de Snape y Malfoy. Al parecer estos dos chicos habían lanzado, mas bien empujado a Peter al agua y ahora todos reían. El gigante el cual les había ya dicho su nombre (Hagrid) le dio una abrigo a Peter y se subieron en los barcos. Hagrid subió a Peter con los chicos, por esto las chicas se fueron a otro bote donde habían más chicas.  
  
Llegaron a un portón gigante y Hagrid tocó la puerta, pasaron y ahí se encontraron con el hall más grande que pudieran haber visto aunque Malfoy aseguraba que el suyo en su casa era dos veces más grande. Luego una señora se acercó y les dijo que ahora iban a ser sorteados para sus casas y entonces todos se pusieron muy nerviosos. James vio al pasar una parte del gran comedor y se quedó impresionado con la cantidad de personas que iban a estar esperando oír a que casa pertenecían él y los demás chicos. Luego el sombrero cantó una canción que les pareció muy graciosa pero interesante. Llego el momento y la señora empezó a llamarlos por nombres en orden.  
  
"Austin, Martha" dijo la señora.  
  
"¡Ravenclaw!" dijo el sombrero casi inmediatamente. La chica bajó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego la señora siguió leyendo nombres hasta que llegó a Black, Sirius. El se sentó y casi inmediatamente el sombrero le dirigió un Gryffindor, lo que lo hizo casi saltar de felicidad. Luego siguieron los nombres hasta Evans, Lily que fue el nombre que esperaba tanto y que le llamó la atención a James. Lily subió y apenas se puso el sombrero oyó una voz que le decía: "Mmm...Eres muy inteligente. ¡Qué difícil decisión! ¡ Qué tal Ravenclaw!...no espera tu valentía y honradez es lo que más te describe Huff..¡no! en Gryffindor estarás mejor. En cuanto oyó esto se dirigió a la mesa donde se puso a hablar con Sirius muy entusiasmada con otra chica que también había sido sorteada a la casa y esperando a los demás.  
  
"Harper, Susan" dijo la señora mientras que los chicos prestaban atención. El sombrero la declaró una Gryffindor y ella muy alegre se unió a sus amigos.  
  
"Hickel, Helen" dijo la señora y ella también fue sorteada en Gryffindor, y como los demás se puso a hablar con los de 1ero.  
  
"Kniat, Narcisa" oyó decir a la señora Lily inmediatamente volteó y vio que esa chica era la del vagón, por eso no se sorprendió que al ser puesta en Slytherin fuera a la mesa con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Lupin, Remus" dijo la señora para esto todos voltearon y gritaron de felicidad cuando el sombrero lo proclamó Gryffindor.  
  
"Khan, Kirk" dijo la señora y el sombrero lo mandó a Hufflepuff  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius" dijo la señora y para sorpresa de nadie fue a Slytherin.  
  
"Tusen, Cari" fue dirigido a Ravenclaw luego de ponerse el sombrero.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter" Fue enviado también a Gryffindor. Y luego vino James.  
  
"Potter, James" oyeron todos decir a la señora. James se sentó y casi automáticamente el sombrero gritó un altísimo Gryffindor!! Pero ahí no acabo faltaban pocos alumnos, luego siguieron muchos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff , la mayoría muy contentos. :  
  
"Snape, Severus" dijo la señora. El muchacho se acercó y al segundo fue proclamado Slytherin.  
  
"Weemengan, Rachel" fue el último nombre que dijo la señora y ella fue la última Gryffindor. Eran diez nuevos Gryffindor en total cuando se sumaron.  
  
Al terminar la cena se fueron a las habitaciones a descansar casi ninguno dijo nada, sólo esperaron al siguiente día, su 1er día de clases.  
  
*+*+*+*+  
  
James se levanto muy temprano, por el nerviosismo tal vez, y al no poder dormir más se dirigió a la sala común donde se encontró con Lily. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, ni hablaban. Entonces a James se le ocurrió una idea, ya que Lily era hija de muggles seguramente nunca lo había jugado, fue a su cuarto y lo trajo.  
  
"Lily, hay que jugar a los Draco. ¿Quieres?"dijo james *(el juego, me lo inventé yo, y se llama: Draco Collectus)  
  
"¿qué es eso?"  
  
"ahh verdad. Bueno te explico a ver si te gusta ¿ya? Bueno se trata de jugar a peleas de dragones con mini dragones de verdad..."  
  
"¿Dragones?" preguntó Lily casi en grito.  
  
"sí, son mini dragones y su fuego es insignificante para un humano pero a ellos si les afecta. Ya, mira el mío es nuevo, así que solo tengo 20. "dijo James  
  
"20 dragoncitos¿ no?"  
  
"sí" respondió James y continuó hablando "vienen 20 y tú pierdes o ganas dragones. Se juega en una tablero especial por seguridad pero también se puede jugar sin tablero. Yo no quería traer el tablero pero mi mamá dijo que sino lo traía no me dejaba traerlo entonces ni modo. Ya, mira, elige un dragón para ti. No te asuste son sólo fichas cuando los pones en el tablero al frente de otro y dices : Batalla! ahí recién cobran vida. Como te decía, elijamos 2 dragones. Te regalo uno, elige al que más te guste; yo quiero este negro."  
  
"¡ya! Entonces elijo a.... ese verdecito" dijo Lily  
  
"ya, entonces los ponemos en el tablero y yo digo las palabras. Pero se me olvidaba decirte el juego se trata de apuestas o sea si tu dragón gana, tú te llevas al mío; pero si el mío gana, yo me llevo al tuyo ¿ok?"  
  
"Está bien di la palabra, total no tengo nada que perder. ¿Nada más?" dijo Lily  
  
"Sí una cosa más. Si se muere el dragón se convierte en una caramelo que por lo general es muy rico y está dentro de una envoltura que es la piel del dragón. Entonces si tu dragón mata a mi dragón tú te comes mi dragón, pero sólo si se muere te lo comes. Evita matarlos, son coleccionables."  
  
"ah ahora si lo dices tú o lo digo yo" dijo Lily  
  
"¡Batalla!" dijo James después de haber puesto ambos dragones en el tablero.  
  
Después de mucho rato James venció a Lily de una manera sorprendente pero no mató al dragón por que le gustaba y lo guardo en su caja. Lily y James se pasaron 2 horas hablando de ellos y como eran sus vidas. James le explicó como era la vida de un mago de familia así y Lily le explicó como era vivir en el mundo muggle. Luego otras personas fueron despertándose y así se fue llenando la sala. Esperaron hasta que Sirius, Remus, Susan, Helen y Rachel ,que eran las nuevas amigas de Lily se levantaran y luego Peter Pettigrew se les acercó y les preguntó si los podía acompañar. Entonces los siete bajaron al gran comedor y se sorprendieron la gran mayoría al ver la gran variedad de alimentos que había.  
  
Se pasaron los horarios y tuvieron la sorpresa de ver que la primera clase era pociones en las mazmorras. Fueron y llegaron justo a tiempo. La clase comenzó y el profesor Theodore Pakiston se presentó ante su clase. Desgraciadamente para los de Gryffindor el profesor ya que era jefe de la casa de Slytherin no favorecía para nada. Y peor aún, tenían pociones con los de Slytherin lo que realmente los molestaba porque ellos eran favorecidos por el profesor y éste nunca le bajaba puntos a su casa sino que le daba más por cosas como el esfuerzo, el interés, la ayuda a callar a los de Gryffindor y cosa que realmente eran tontas y que a los de Gryffindor jamás les hubieran premiado en la clase. El profesor los hizo copiar la lección de cómo hacer una poción para curar envenenamiento de plantas.  
  
"¡hey! ¡Potter! Mira esta poción, la vas a necesitar a diario así que mejor ten guardada bastante, y si no es para ti es para ese enano de tu amigo" dijo Malfoy creando una risa entre todos los de Slytherin.  
  
"A mí por lo menos me va a salir ésta sin ayuda, no como a ti Malfoy que Snape tiene que decirte que hacer para que apruebes la clase y ganes aunque sea medio punto y no los pierdas por estúpido e ignorante" dijo James muy seguro de sí mismo pero para desgracia suya el profesor ya había volteado y había oído todo. James se dio cuenta por que Sirius le volteó la cara.  
  
"Lindo vocabulario señor Potter, muy educado y respetuoso, pero como yo también debo serlo con el señor Malfoy que no le había dicho nada para que usted le dijera eso tengo la obligación como profesor de restarle la cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor que yo crea conveniente. Así que serán 10 y sin quejas. ¿Me oyó?  
  
"Pero profesor Malfoy él lo provocó. El le dijo cosas peores a James, no es justo" dijo Remus  
  
"¡ha! Veo que Potter tiene perritos falderos ¿verdad?. Bueno yo le advertí ahora ya no serán 10 puntos menos de Gryffindor sino serán 15 menos y si los vuelvo a oír hablando en mi clase serán más y con sus debidas detenciones, por ser hoy primer día se salvan y por la campana que acaba de sonar pero la próxima clase ¡no respondo!"  
  
Sonó la campana y James se sintió tan lleno de odio a Malfoy que Sirius tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se le lanzara a Malfoy. Luego llegaron a la clase de herbología, en ésta James esperaba que le fuera mejor, bastante mejor. La profesora Laura Jiménez se presentó y dijo como advertencia que ella sólo estaría acá hasta que ellos estuvieran el 6to año debido a razones personales. Todos encontraron a la clase agradable y sobre todo James, ya que ésta no era compartida con los de Slytherin sino con los de Hufflepuff lo que tranquilizó a James. Gracias a esa clase los de Gryffindor pudieron recuperar los puntos perdidos y ganar más. Luego del recreo les tocó Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. El profesor era casi un enano pero la clase fue divertida aunque los únicos que lograron hacer bien lo pedido fueron James y otro estudiante de otra casa. Pero eso no le importaba a Lily estaba muy emocionada ese día. Luego antes de su almuerzo les tocó Transformaciones con la jefa de su casa y la señora que llamaba los nombres en la ceremonia del sorteo, La profesora Minerva McGonagall. En esta clase también les tocó con los de Slytherin pero en ésta les fue mucho mejor que en Pociones. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos fueron a comer.  
  
"Como odio a los de Slytherin, mi papá estaba en lo cierto son peores que ratas, son unos odiosos." Seguía quejándose James luego de que la profesora McGonagall le llamara la atención por algo que él no había hecho.  
  
"¡Ya! James déjalos y sigue con tu vida, siempre han sido así y siempre lo serán, no podemos hacer nada"dijo Lily  
  
"claro que podemos hacer algo" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa la que inmediatamente se cambió a una sonrisa graciosa "apurémonos en caminar que me muero de hambre"  
  
"tú y tus bromas Sirius" dijo Rachel y todos se rieron.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Siguió así el día y la semana pero ellos no podían esperar a las clases de vuelo que aún no comenzaban. Estaban ansiosos y ya querían que fueran. En esa semana James había jugado con muchos de Gryffindor y sólo había perdido una vez contra uno de 5to año y que luego en la revancha quedaron iguales y por lo tanto no perdió ningún dragón. Las clases de pociones cada vez eran más difíciles. Y se empezaron a preocupar por su amigo Remus que en la tarde se había ido a la enfermería y hasta la noche no regresaba. No sabían por qué, pero al los dos días él regresó muy pálido y les dijo que había tenido que irse a Londres por razones familiares. Pero realmente no le creyeron. Entonces sólo esperaron para saber qué era. El día siguiente les tocó Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, la clase que habían estado esperando toda la semana pues era su primera clase y habían oído rumores de que el profesor era muy buena gente. Llegaron a la clase y en efecto el profesor era muy simpático, tanto así que las alumnas se caían por él , bueno la mayoría de ellas. El se llamaba Trent Trikle y era un nuevo profesor ya que el año pasado el profesor había renunciado por ser su jubilación.  
  
"Buenos días alumnos, y alumnas ya saben mi nombre supongo y si no, está escrito en la pizarra. Hoy vamos a tener una clase didáctica no de escribir así que por favor guarden sus cuadernos, pero antes quiero preguntar algunas cosas para saber cuánto saben. ¿De acuerdo?"  
  
"sí profesor" dijeron todos  
  
"¿Quién sabe lo que es un dementor?" preguntó el profesor mirando muy atentamente. Y vio que varias manos (no llegaban a ser la cuarta parte de la clase) se levantaron. El profesor llamó a Remus.  
  
"Un dementor es una criatura no viva que se alimenta de los buenos pensamientos de las personas. Están encargados de cuidar de que los prisioneros en Azkaban no se escapen."dijo entusiasmado Remus obteniendo las miradas de los hijos de muggles.  
  
"Muy bien señor Lupin. ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!" dijo entusiasmado el profesor y dirigiéndose a los demás: "los que no levantaron la mano cuando pregunté sobre los dementores que levanten la mano por favor". "Ya veo". "Usted señorita dígame¿ por que no respondió?" dirigiéndose a Lily  
  
"Profesor, yo nunca he oído hablar de los dementores y mucho menos de Azkaban. No lo he oído por que no soy de familia de magos." Lily dijo muy decepcionada de sí misma. Pero luego el profesor se dirigió a ella.  
  
"Ya veo señorita. Bueno por haberme dicho la verdad sin rodeos y sin tener vergüenza la premio con 5 puntos para su casa. Veo que la señorita no es la única que viene de familia de muggles así que los que tienen este problema también, les pido que al terminar la clase se acerquen a mi escritorio para darles instrucciones."  
  
Al término de la clase Lily se acercó junto con otros compañeros y el profesor les dijo que el sábado fueran a su oficina y tendrían una introducción al mundo mágico. Después todos se fueron a comer. Llegó el sábado y Lily fue a su clase, la cual le fue muy efectiva. Ahora faltaba menos para su clase de vuelo, estaban muy entusiasmados.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Y llegó la clase de vuelo. Fueron todos al patio y aunque se estaban congelando eso no era lo más fastidioso. Les tocaba clase con los de Slytherin. Llegó la profesora se presentó (Margoux Perston) y les dio instrucciones de qué hacer. James y Sirius al subirse a la escoba empezaron a volar maravillosamente de inmediato, parecía que volaran sin nada que los sostuviera. Remus también voló bastante bien no tuvo ninguna dificultad al usarla pero no se atrevía a hacer piruetas en el aire como sus amigos. Lily en cambio, no podía lograr que la escoba subiera a su nivel, lo único que lograba era que rodara en el piso o que subiera muy pocos centímetros. Susan Volaba muy bien pero no se atrevía a hacer las piruetas de los dos chicos. Rachel no volaba tan bien como los demás y su mayor dificultad fue hacer que la escoba se elevara. Helen se mareaba en la escoba por que no la podía controlar muy bien, pero definitivamente estaba mucho mejor que Lily que ya se estaba desesperando. Por alguna extraña razón como en los meses anteriores Remus había desaparecido desde la clase de encantamientos entonces se perdió la clase. Sirius y James se encargaron de ayudar a Lily a subir la escoba y luego de que todos pudieron la profesora los hizo subir 2m hacia arriba.  
  
Todos subieron pero algunos como Peter no pudieron, él se resbaló y se iba a caer pero por suerte Helen lo cogió antes de que se terminara de caer de la escoba. Luego la profesora los hizo subir más y se quedaron arriba un buen rato.  
  
(esta parte es de Lily en la clase de vuelo) ******  
  
"¡Wow, me encanta volar!!"decía entusiasmada Lily obteniendo las sonrisas de todos.  
  
"Sí a mí también me gusta bastante pero creo que James y Sirius lo disfrutan mucho más porque Peter no quiere ni subir desde que Helen lo salvó de caerse."Dijo Rachel mirando a los dos chicos que hacían toda clase de piruetas en el aire y riéndose con sus amigas.  
  
"Al parecer a Peter no le gustan las escobas. Jaja. ¿Oigan saben por qué Remus no está? No le he visto venir." Dijo Susan  
  
"Ni idea" dijeron al mismo tiempo Lily, Helen y Rachel.  
  
"Oigan vamos con los chicos. Al parecer están hablando con Peter" dijo Lily y todas sus amigas la acompañaron.  
  
+++++++ (esto es de James y es mientras se da la conversación de Lily)  
  
"Mira esto, Sirius, lo vi en el último mundial. Alucinante ¿no?" dijo haciendo su pirueta James "me encanta volar mi papá me compró una nueva escoba este año, Es una estrella fugaz, la van a usar en los mundiales el próximo año"  
  
"Sí me gustó tu pirueta James pero yo también tengo buenas. ¡¡En serio tienes una estrella fugaz.!!¡¡¡¡Me tienes que invitar a tu casa en verano para verla!!! En cambio yo no más tengo una Rayito de niños. Ya bueno, mira esto, yo también lo vi en un mundial. ¿Increíble no? Oye mira a Peter da risa vamos a decirle algo para que suba... ¿no?  
  
"Sí vamos"dijo James y partieron su camino rumbo a donde estaba Peter.  
  
"Oye Peter, ¡ por qué no vuelas en tu escoba?" preguntó James  
  
"Esteeeeee.... no vuelo porque....no quiero" respondió de una manera tan extraña que ninguno de los dos chicos le creyó.  
  
"Vamos, ven con nosotros"dijo Sirius  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*(ahora sigue igual)  
  
"Hola chicos. Peter ¡por qué no vuelas como los demás?"preguntó Helen  
  
"¡¡¡¡Déjenme en paz!!!" Pedía Peter "Está bien. No sé volar y me da miedo."  
  
"Nosotros te ayudamos. ¿No chicos?" preguntó James obteniendo muchos ¡sí! De parte de sus amigos.  
  
Entonces terminó la clase y todos volvieron a sus casas pues el frío era incontrolable. Aunque Peter no pudo volar al final de la clase sus amigos le prometieron enseñarle a hacerlo. Pasaron las semanas y quedaron pocos días para Halloween. Estos hacía un ambiente más divertido en las clases, por ejemplo en la clase de herbología Sirius le había puesto ojos, boca y nariz a una calabaza que les había traído la profesora y James la llamó Clotilde. Esto, como era de esperarse causó la risa de todos (hasta de la profesora) y afortunadamente no les bajaron puntos. Pero en cambio en Transformaciones sí les bajaron cuando James convirtió a un ratoncito en una rata naranja para que se metiera en la túnica de Snape y la hiciera brillar. Cosas así pasaban en las clases y la mayoría eran encabezadas por Sirius, James, Remus (que seguía desapareciendo cada mes por un día completo) y algunas por Peter. Pero los de Slytherin no se quedaban atrás, Snape en la clase de pociones puso un ingrediente explosivo naranja en la poción de Peter y al explotar ésta llenó a todo el salón de una gelatina naranja, esto hizo que el profesor le bajara 25 puntos a Gryffindor. Bueno y así estaban las cosas.  
  
_________________  
  
A ver ........ dejen reviews!!!  
  
Lo próximo HALLOWEEN!!!! y después navidad, y misterio  
  
Dejen reviews!!!! =D 


	4. Halloween, y un poquito de navidad.

Ya! Halloween! Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews. Estuve revisando y se impresionarían con lo corto que es el año! Es extremadamente corto!!!! Pero no es muy interesante q digamos, y x eso esta medio corto(BASTANTE) Asi q les digo q ya pronto llego el 2 año! =D  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Entonces llegó Halloween, el día tan esperado. Por suerte cayó sábado porque nadie quería tener clases en Halloween. Entonces los amigos bajaron a la sala común.  
  
"Hola chicas" dijo Peter  
  
"¡Hola! ¿Quieren bajar a tomar desayuno?"dijo Rachel  
  
"Mmm ni yo, ni Sirius ni Remus tenemos hambre. ¿Ustedes?"dijo James  
  
"Nosotras tampoco"dijo Lily "pero qué hacemos, bajar no porque hace mucho frío y es muy temprano."  
  
"Juguemos Draco collectus en parejas. Yo tengo un juego Sirius también. El hermano de Rachel también tiene y Susan tiene fichas ¿no?"Sugirió James "pero sin apuestas, ¡ NI matanzas Peter! ¿Qué les parece?"  
  
"Totalmente de acuerdo yo"dijo Lily también Sirius, Remus, Helen, Susan, Rachel, y Peter con una cara de desacuerdo aceptó.  
  
"Pero primero vamos por las piezas ¿no?"dijo Rachel  
  
"En 5 minutos acá"dijo James y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
Después de jugar todos, bajaron al gran comedor y tomaron un desayuno increíble. Llegó la tarde y se pusieron a pasear alrededor del colegio o a hablar entre ellos en la sala común. James Y Sirius intentaron entrar al bosque prohibido como una nueva aventura pero no pudieron por que Hagrid los detuvo y ellos lograron convencerlo de que no los delatara a  
  
McGonagall ni a Filch (como odiaban a ese hombre) y entonces se pusieron a hablar con Hagrid y llegó Remus asustado por lo que se había enterado y todos se pusieron a hablar hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y regresaron a la sala común. Luego bajaron y se sorprendieron al ver las decoraciones que habían en el comedor.  
  
"Mira la cantidad de comida, no creo poder acabar Susan" dijo Lily "y su amiga le respondió con un yo tampoco pero en eso James y Sirius se dieron cuenta de lo que ellas habían dicho pues los otros chicos hablaban con las otras chicas o con otros de Gryffindor.  
  
"¡Cómo que ya no pueden más! Sirius y yo hemos comido el doble que ustedes y aún tenemos hambre."  
  
"Si yo aún quiero más comida. Y voy a repetir postre de seguro."  
  
"Como pueden chicos, yo no creo que jale al postre y si lo hago no tomo desayuno mañana" dijo Susan completamente asombrada.  
  
James volteó a mirar de frente a Sirius y junto con él dijeron al mismo tiempo: "¡Mujeres!"  
  
Pasaron los postres y luego de haber comido mucho Sirius y James junto con Peter y Remus cayeron rendidos a sus camas pero antes de dormirse sacaron la conclusión que ese banquete había sido él más rico del año, hasta ahora. Este día por suerte Remus no había desaparecido pero todo el día había estado muy nervioso lo que hizo a James y Sirius sospechar y tomaron la decisión de estar muy atentos de Remus el día siguiente y seguirlo todo el día. Ese día James soñó algo muy extraño, soñó que estaba con sus amigos y que de repente un hombre con capa negra que no se le veía la cara los mataba a Él y a Lily, pero que por alguna extraña razón Peter no estaba y todos eran adultos. Se despertó y se preguntó qué había sido eso pero luego se quedó dormido y se olvidó de su sueño.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Recuerda James, Hay que estar atentos de Remus a cada hora se ve peor" Dijo Sirius  
  
"Sí Sirius, si no le prestamos atención se va a escapar y nunca vamos a saber qué tiene. Cambiando el tema ¿ te vas a quedar en el colegio en las vacaciones de navidad? Lily no, por ser de familia de muggles, Susan tampoco y en realidad ninguna de las chicas, Remus sí y Peter también me faltas tú, yo sí me quedo porque quiero saber cómo es el colegio en navidad.  
  
"Sí me quedo ya que tu té quedas. Jeje va a ser la navidad más divertida. Pero ya que Lily se va a ir hay que darle algo, una broma para que se la dé a su odiada hermana Petunia."  
  
"Si hay que decirle al hermano de Rachel, Nickolas ya que él está en cuarto nuestra idea y él nos puede conseguir bromas de Zonko cuando vaya a Hogsmade."  
  
"¡claro! Vamos" y los dos se fueron a hablar con Nickolas que accedió comprarles la broma para Petunia.  
  
Pasó el día y en la noche como habían estado siguiendo todo el día a Remus, se dieron cuenta que se acercaba a la enfermaría lo siguieron por los corredores. Ya era muy tarde estaban empezando a temer que Filch los encontrara y ahí sí, castigo. Entonces vieron que la señorita Pomfrey llevaba a Remus lejos, hacia un árbol. Se iban a acercar más pero algo los cogió, voltearon sus cabezas y se encontraron con el rostro de Filch. Los dos gritaron y Filch con una gran sonrisa los llevó donde la profesora McGonagall. James y Sirius no podían pensar en otra cosa mas que:"y ahora me van a matar". Llegaron a la oficina de la profesora.  
  
"Mmm no está. Quédense aquí ya vuelvo con ella. Si se van les va a ir peor." Cuando Filch se fue James volteó a mirar a Sirius.  
  
"Y ahora que hacemos" le preguntó  
  
"Creo que no tenemos salida ni pretexto, Si le decimos que estábamos siguiendo a Remus nos va a dar uno de los sermones y no creo que Filch nos crea y además así nos metemos en más problemas por metiches. Ah James"  
  
"Pero lo peor de seguro es que Filch al encontrar a McGonagall le va a decir que estábamos yendo al bosque prohibido y además mira qué hora es, casi las 12 am y es domingo no nos va a creer que dábamos un paseo. Por lo que veo no tenemos salida nos tendremos que quedar callados...." y en eso cuando James había terminado de hablar entran Filch y McGonagall  
  
"Vergüenza debería darles, son las 12. ¡Que hacían fuera de sus camas! Mañana tienen clases y por lo que me dijo el señor Filch estaban husmeando por ahí. Me avergüenzo de ustedes dos son buenos alumnos pero no se comportan como deben. Me veo obligada a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor y sí señor Black sí lo voy a hacer aunque sea mi casa. Le tendré que quitar 30pts."  
  
"Pero profesora no fue tan grave nadie salió herido." Dijo Sirius en señal de protesta.  
  
"Señor Black no he terminado de hablar. Serán 30pts. por cada uno. Por lo tanto se le restará 60 puntos a la casa. Ahora váyanse a sus dormitorios no les pondré castigos por esta vez por ser la primera pero la próxima sí."Los dos salieron atónitos y con la boca abierta acababan de hacer perder a su casa 60pts los cuales les servían para estar en 1 lugar ahora estaban uno arriba de Hufflepuff o sea 3eros. Y después de haber ganado los 2 partidos de Quidditch que habían tenido.  
  
Lo único que hicieron fue esperar al día siguiente donde recibirían los gritos de todos los de la casa. Y como lo imaginaban fue así, y hasta peor, una completa pesadilla para los dos., todos hablaban al respecto y al final se arrepintieron mucho de haber seguido a Lupin.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Pasaron las semanas y ya el perder de los puntos no les afectaba tanto. Remus se enteró de que lo habían visto salir y creó un pretexto que no convenció ni a James ni Sirius. Pasaron las semanas y llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, como lo había prometido Nickolas le entregó la broma de Zonko a James que se la entregó a Lily y ella muy contenta les agradeció a los dos chicos dándoles en beso en la mejilla a cada uno.  
  
********* (la navidad de Lily)  
  
Lily se subió al tren junto con todas sus amigas y ahí no pararon de hablar hasta llegar a la estación de Kings cross. Lily se despidió de sus amigas después de habérselas presentado a su madre. Llegó a su casa y como diversión de navidad decidió que dos días antes de navidad le jugaría la broma a su hermana. Llegó la fecha y Lily siguió el plan tomado, dejó la broma (que parecía chicle) sobre su escritorio y salió al parque. Su hermana entró a su habitación y vio el chicle como Lily lo había previsto se lo comió. Por suerte Lily había medido el tiempo entonces regresó a su casa segundos después de haberse hecho la que salía. Al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con su hermana con la cara naranja y el pelo verde todo parado, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal no pudo contener la risa y sus padres al llegar a su cuarto por los gritos de Petunia se encontraron con esta situación. Le ordenaron a Lily a volverla a la normalidad y la castigaron hasta la navidad. Llegó la esperada mañana y ella se levantó y vio que al pie de su cama había una lechuza, la cual reconoció enseguida como Orión, la lechuza de James, y también notó que Alción había regresado con un paquete en la pata. Se acercó a Orión primero y le dio algo de comer de la jaula de su lechuza y después se acercó donde la suya y desenvolvió el paquete que tenía entre las patas. El que su lechuza traía era de Hagrid que le mandaba una tarjeta muy rara pero que a ella le gustó. Luego se dirigió hacia su cama y vio un paquete grande emocionada lo abrió y para su sorpresa era de todos sus amigos del colegio y era su juego de mesa preferido, el Draco collectus. Emocionada bajó a la sala de su casa y vio los paquetes debajo del árbol. A los pocos segundos notó que sus padres estaban abajo y que ya habían separado los regalos . Emocionada los abrió y se llevó la sorpresa de que eran todo lo que ella había pedido en su lechuza, los abrazó y llevó todos a su habitación y luego pensó :"y lo mejor es que Petunia no está despierta". Pasó todo el día muy contenta a pesar de su hermana y así de contenta pasó el resto de las vacaciones el día de regreso regresó y en el tren se volvió a encontrar con sus amigas y todas regresaron al colegio en el tren juntas.  
  
+++++++(la navidad de James)  
  
Estaba triste porque Lily se había ido junto con todas las chicas pero se animó cuando pasaron los días y junto con sus amigos hizo toda clase de cosas, pero su favorita era hablar de formas para su venganza contra Filch. Pasaron los días así de divertidos y entretenidos. Y llegó el día de Navidad, James le había enviado junto con sus amigos a Lily un regalo muy bonito y otros a sus demás amigas y también les había comprado algo a sus demás amigos. Pero no sabía qué le habían comprado sus padres entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de qué día era despertó a todos su amigos y todos juntos abrieron sus regalos, Primero abrieron los de los amigos y por último los de la familia. James fue el que recibió más regalos pero el último que abrió fue el que más le gustó. Estaba en un paquete blanco donde decía: "de mamá y papá" Lo abrió feliz y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Era una capa invisible, esas que te hacen ser invisible. Se la mostró a sus amigos y muy contento decidieron probarla en la noche.  
  
"James con tu capa podemos vengarnos de Filch, Y ya que la vamos a probar esta noche, por que no hacemos la venganza hoy" sugirió muy contento Sirius.  
  
"¡¡¡Sí!!!! Me agrada la idea. Hoy será nuestra venganza pero hay que avisarle a Remus y a Peter."fueron hacia donde estaban sus amigos y para sorpresa de los chicos los 2 amigos aceptaron.  
  
A las 12am salieron de la torre de Gryffindor bajo la capa de James los cuatro. Se acercaron a la oficina de Filch y al ver que estaba durmiendo entraron.  
  
____________  
  
Lo dejé en suspenso. A ver, que le harán a Filch,?Alguien los descubrirá? Y en este capitulo ya se sabe cuan traviesos son estos chicos. DEJEN REVIEWS!! =D 


	5. Hay gente que nunca cambia (fin del 1 añ...

Ya! Escribo mas! Aca esta la bromita.... y bueno, como este año estaba muuuuy tela, el final de este. Voy a comenzar a poner el 2 año, pronto. Asi q leean, y disfruten, y dejen reviews!!!!!! Xfis!  
  
  
  
+++++++(la navidad de James)  
  
Estaba triste porque Lily se había ido junto con todas las chicas pero se animó cuando pasaron los días y junto con sus amigos hizo toda clase de cosas, pero su favorita era hablar de formas para su venganza contra Filch. Pasaron los días así de divertidos y entretenidos. Y llegó el día de Navidad, James le había enviado junto con sus amigos a Lily un regalo muy bonito y otros a sus demás amigas y también les había comprado algo a sus demás amigos. Pero no sabía qué le habían comprado sus padres entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de qué día era despertó a todos su amigos y todos juntos abrieron sus regalos, Primero abrieron los de los amigos y por último los de la familia. James fue el que recibió más regalos pero el último que abrió fue el que más le gustó. Estaba en un paquete blanco donde decía: "de mamá y papá" Lo abrió feliz y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Era una capa invisible, esas que te hacen ser invisible. Se la mostró a sus amigos y muy contento decidieron probarla en la noche.  
  
"James con tu capa podemos vengarnos de Filch, Y ya que la vamos a probar esta noche, por que no hacemos la venganza hoy" sugirió muy contento Sirius.  
  
"¡¡¡Sí!!!! Me agrada la idea. Hoy será nuestra venganza pero hay que avisarle a Remus y a Peter."y fueron hacia donde estaban sus amigos y para sorpresa de los chicos los 2 amigos aceptaron.  
  
A las 12am salieron de la torre de Gryffindor bajo la capa de James los cuatro. Se acercaron a la oficina de Filch y al ver que estaba durmiendo entraron.  
  
"ESTE ES TU FIN FILCH. HAS ATORMENTADO A DEMASIADOS ALUMNOS AHORA PAGARAS......JAJAJAJAJA." dijo Sirius con una voz que asustaba obteniendo las sonrisas de sus amigos  
  
"¿Quéé... quién esstáááá ahííííííííí.....? Responda."Dijo Filch temblando de miedo  
  
"TU PEOR PESADILLA FILCH. A QUIEN MÁS LE TEMES"  
  
"Quééé eeeresss........ ¡No! Eres Peeves. Deja de Fastidiarme Peeves o se lo diré al barón.  
  
"NO SOY PEEVES. ¿TU CREES QUE PEEVES SEPA CUAL ES TU MAYOR TEMOR?"  
  
"No, nadie lo sabe, ni tú."  
  
"SOLO SOY UN MENSAJERO QUE TE LO RECUERDA. ¡YO LO SÉ TODO! ¡JAJA!" Decía Sirius asustando cada vez más al conserje y éste de la desesperación salió corriendo de su oficina. Todos al verlo salir se rieron como locos y al darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde regresaron a su habitación y para suerte suya la señora gorda los dejó pasar, aunque ella claro sabía lo que habían hecho.  
  
Al día siguiente ellos aún estaban en carcajadas y al ver a Filch se rieron más pues éste aún llevaba la cara de horror de la noche anterior y no se separaba de su gata. Pasaron los días así, sin tantas travesuras, pero claro para variar James y Sirius trataron de pasar al bosque y no pudieron y como no podía faltar cada mes Remus desapareció. Pasaron las vacaciones y Lily llegó de vuelta y las clases comenzaron otra vez.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Comenzaron las clases de vuelta y James le mostró su capa a Lily la cual quedó fascinada, también les contaron a las chicas todo lo que habían hecho sin parar de especificar su venganza. Pasaron las semanas tranquilas y pasaron varias cosas en los meses siguientes, fue otro partido de Quidditch al que ninguno faltó y más clase, más bajadas de puntos a Gryffindor pero seguían intentando subir los puntajes pero nada se podía ya hacer. Llegó el partido final de Quidditch en el cual ganó su casa, seguían terceros para desgracia de Sirius y James. Pasaron los meses James y Sirius se propusieron descubrir qué era lo que tenía Remus. Y pasaron más los meses y estaban a dos semanas de los exámenes así que todos se tuvieron que poner a estudiar y al llegar estos pasaron todos (incluyendo a Peter) y por esto uno que otro se sorprendió. Aunque el examen de Pociones fue el más difícil Lily, James, Remus, Sirius y Susan lo pasaron con buenas notas, para su sorpresa. Pasaron los días les entregaron sus notas y llegó el día en el que se irían del colegio, todos estaban tristes por la partida y por que sabían qué casa iba a ganar- Slytherin. Y antes del final del día se despidieron de Hagrid y como él también estaba triste le prometieron escribirle. Terminó el día y Dumbledore anunció la casa ganadora. Antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta ya estaban en el tren camino a la estación. Aunque en el tren de vuelta se divirtieron mucho también.  
  
"Buu falta poco para llegar a la estación. No quiero regresar. Ahora que me acuerdo. Los mundiales son en las vacaciones ¿les gustaría venir a mi casa? , mi papá nos consigue entradas a todos y claro se pasarían unas semanas en mi casa o no sé. ¿Quieren?"- Dijo James recibiendo un gran sí departe de Sirius, Lily, Remus y Susan (los demás no estaban ahí) "Pero trataré de avisarles a los demás también, ¡claro!"  
  
"Hey mándanos una lechuza ¿no? Porque yo y creo que todos tenemos que preguntar."Sugirió Sirius.  
  
"Y no vayamos a perder el contacto en el verano ah." Dijo Susan "y no se vayan a olvidar de mi cumple eh."  
  
"jaja, creo que no lo haremos. ¡Nos lo has repetido casi diariamente desde las vacaciones!"dijo Remus  
  
"Sí, el que se olvide será un burro realmente." Dijo Lily  
  
Y llegaron a la estación del tren y todos los chicos se reunieron y les presentaron a los papás a sus amigos y los amigos a los papás de ellos y así, se fue entablando una relación de amistad también entre los padres. Y luego de algún tiempo regresaron a sus casas. James sólo quería que todo fuera un sueño y que al levantarse aún esté en Hogwarts pero no era así, aunque estaba feliz de volver a su casa por fin.  
  
FIN (del primer año)  
  
____________  
  
Dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Pronto el 2 año!!! 


	6. 2 año, cartas d amigos.

Los personajes q ya conocen son d JK Rowling, y los q no, míos.  
  
A los q escribieron reviews, GRACIAS!! Y a los q leyeron pero no escribieron reviws, gracias x leer.  
  
Hermione es una genia(agus): No se, me marie un poco. Entonces no se si lo q creo es a lo q te refieres. En fin, espero q ahora este mejor. Si sigue sin estar asi, avisame.  
  
lissy: Gracias! Ves? Ya puse!  
  
sandrex: YAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Mai, mai mai!  
  
asosa76: no se, yo simprelo vi malo. Me alegra q mi forma d ver la entrada d Peter haya coincidido con la tuya! Pero no t preocupes x lo d snape, le veo un destino diferente. Luego se explica mas d el.  
  
wilbur: ya, aca hay mas.  
  
ESPERO Q LES GUSTE!!!!!  
  
__________________  
  
Vacaciones ((((((((  
  
++++++(esto es domingo)  
  
James estaba realmente impresionado, faltaba muy poco para el final del mundial de Quidditch y bien poco para su regreso a Hogwarts. Pero lo que mas feliz lo tenía era que su papá había accedido a llevar a los amigos que invite para que los acompañen y James tenga gente con quien se pueda divertir. Aunque James no tenía muy en claro a quien quería invitar pero supuso que no todos podrían, pero tambien su papa le dijo que los que el quisiera. Con tanta confusión decidió llamar a su papá.  
  
-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaba james por toda la casa en su búsqueda.  
  
-¡Que pasa James! ¿Por que me llamas tanto?, ya me estabas asustando.  
  
-Papá necesito que me ayudes, no se a quien invitar de mis amigos. Quiero muchos pero como tu no me dijiste cuantos no se a quien no invitar.  
  
-Ahh James tan típico de ti. Haces palta con el camote  
  
-¿Que? No entendí. ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
-¡Jaja! Ahh James, mira eso es una metáfora.  
  
-¿Una meta-que?  
  
-La verdad no importa, son cosas muggles. Regresando al tema, James invita a tus amigos mas cercanos, a los que mas quieras y con los que te sientas mas cómodo. No tienes que invitar a todos.  
  
-Entonces les envío lechuzas a Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Susan, Rachel y Helen para ver si pueden. ¿ No es demasiada gente verdad? ¿O si?  
  
-Claro que no James.Invita a los que quieras, pero avísame a mas tardar el martes.  
  
-¡Ya! Después de que mande las lechuzas vamos a comer por que me muero de hambre.  
  
- Ya, apúrate, yo estoy en las mismas.  
  
James envió las lechuzas, envió a Orión pero también utilizo unas de su casa como: Morfeus, Albanca y a Uranus. Envió las cartas para Sirius, Remus, Peter y también a Lily, el quería de una manera especial a Lily pero no lo consideraba algo de mucha importancia, pero lo que si le importaba era que no la insultaran y en esta curso estaba dispuesto a poner en su lugar a cualquiera que le falte el respeto a Lily y cuando pensaba en esto no dejaba de pensar en Snape, Malfoy y los otros tontos.  
  
****  
  
Era una mañana normal en casa de Lily. Petunia se quejaba de todo y sus papás que trataban hacerla entrar en razón. Lily estaba en la sala de estar viendo televisión, Le encantaba esa serie de misterios y aventuras, aunque con Petunia como hermana nada se disfrutaba. Al no aguantar mas los gritos decidió apagar el televisor e ir al cuarto de su hermana para ver que le pasaba, claro que en el camino se iba imaginando cosas de todo tipo. Estaba llegando y empezó a oír las voces claramente y prefirió quedarse ahí para enterarse.  
  
-¡Mamá, necesito un nuevo vestido! No pudo dejar que Vernon me vea en este harapo.  
  
-Petunia, te compré un vestido hace 4 meses y lo has usado 1 sola vez. Que importa que Vernon te vea usando el mismo vestido 2 veces, ni que se fuera a acordar. Además por tu cumpleaños te han regalado mucha ropa, y no necesitas nada. Vamos Petunia arréglate con lo que tengas.- su mamá empezaba a sonar irritada.  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¡NO! Eso es injusto, yo necesito un nuevo vestido.-  
  
- No, no lo necesitas y este es el fin de la conversación. Ahora arréglate que Vernon no tarda en llegar. Y sin peros o no te dejo salir. -dijo eso y salió de la habitación encontrando a Lily en las escaleras - Lily cariño hay una lechuza en tu ventana, muy bonita por cierto, pero no le digas a Petunia por que la pones histérica.  
  
- ¿Una lechuza? Me pregunto de quien podrá ser. Bueno, gracias mamá- dijo y se fue a su habitación mientras su mamá bajaba a la cocina.  
  
Lily estaba extrañada de que alguien le mandara una lechuza. Pues la única que había recibido hasta ahora era la del año pasado, la que le mandaron para decirle que era una bruja, aunque también había salido con sus amigas pues por suerte ellas sabían usar el teléfono y con otros de sus amigos no les había hablado por que algunos estaban de viaje o no tenían lechuza; no se explicaba esta, pero claro, al verla supo de quien era. Era Orión ,la lechuza de James. Ella se le acerco y de su pata sacó un pergamino, le dio agua del plato de Alción a Orión. Su lechuza había salido la noche anterior y aún no regresaba. Lily estaba feliz pero a la vez sorprendida, esta era la primera lechuza que recibía enviada de un amigo mago y era de James justo él. La carta era corta y decía:  
  
Lily:  
  
Hola, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien, yo estoy recontra feliz. Como les dije el año pasado este años son los mundiales de Quidditch. Y mi papá me confirmó que tenía entradas para ti, Sirius, y los demás. Envíame a Orión con tu respuesta. Ahh me olvidaba vienen y se quedan acá hasta el final de vacaciones y luego nosotros los llevamos a King's Cross, y si puedes mándame tu dirección muggle y dime si tienes chimenea, es necesario saberlo. Vendrían acá el 10 o 12 de agosto eso lo coordinamos luego. Espero tu respuesta (no me falles jejeje).  
  
James  
  
Ahora si Lily estaba confundida, pero claro que recordaba que James le había dicho algo por el estilo el año pasado, pero no se lo creía. Y además, para que James necesitaba saber si ella tenía chimenea o no, lo de la dirección era mucho más lógico y lo comprendía. Fue a preguntarle a sus papás dejando a Orión en la ventana, pero no sin haberle dicho que la esperara.  
  
-¿Papá, mamá?  
  
-Acá Lily querida, en la cocina.- su madre dijo  
  
-¿Mamá, y papá?  
  
-Acá hija, ¿Que te pasa, necesitas decirnos algo? Te ves muy emocionada.  
  
-¡Sí! Estoy feliz. James, una amigo del colegio, me mandó una lechuza invitándome a los mundiales de Quidditch. El me llevaría a King`s Cross luego, y pasaría gran parte de agosto en su casa, con todos mis amigos del colegio. Por favor déjenme ir.  
  
-Espera un momento que yo ni tu padre te entendimos. ¿Que es Quidditch y quien es James?  
  
- Ahh creo que fui muy rápida en decirlo verdad. Bueno el Quidditch es el deporte de los magos, y James es un amigo de Howgarts. ¿Ahora si puedo ir? Orión, su lechuza, espera mi repuesta.  
  
-Lily, esto es algo que tenemos que hablar ,¿tu que opinas Marianne?  
  
- ¿Realmente quieres ir, no? Bueno por sus excelentes notas no creo que debamos negarle el permiso.  
  
- Ya esta bien, Lily puedes ir con la condición de que nos escribas, mándanos a Alción con cartas, y puedes escribirle a James, pero pregúntale donde vive para llevarte, ¿no?  
  
-Si, pero primero le tengo que decir que si voy. Gracias, ustedes son lo máximo.- dijo esto y se fue a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Subió y encontró a Alción al lado de Orión, ya había vuelto de su viaje y traía una nota atada a la pata. Sacó la nota y por la caligrafía pudo darse cuenta de que era de su mejor amiga Susan, y decía:  
  
Querida amiga Lily:  
  
¿Te llegó la lechuza de James? Yo iba a ir al mundial con mis padres pero al final entre los papás de él y los míos lograron un acuerdo. ¿Que ha sido de tu vida? Yo no te pude escribir por que la lechuza de mi casa a estado en permanente uso estos días, y me doy cuenta de que exageré al final del año. Bueno espero que puedas ir. Mi papá me va a enseñar a usar el telecono (¿a si se escribe no?) así te voy a poder llamar, aunque sigo sin entender muy bien como funciona, por favor dame tu numero para llamarte del telecono de vuelta que lo perdí. En fin espero que vayas. Va a estar también Sirius y los demás que puedan, Rachel está en Francia así que tal vez ella no pueda ir a casa de James. Y con Helen no he podido hablar. ¿Sabes que es el televistor? Mi mamá hablaba en una reunión de esa cosa, supongo que es muggle. Ahora si, me despido.  
  
Susy  
  
  
  
Al leer la carta estaba muy emocionada y con lo que le había escrito Susy Lily se reía. Antes de mandarle la contestación a Susy se dedicó a escribir a James.  
  
James:  
  
Mis papás me dijeron que si pero me tienes que dar tu dirección para que me lleven, o si no como. Si tengo chimenea pero no se para que necesitas saber eso. Susy me escribió y dice que tambien va, ¿quienes mas te han confirmado que van? Y necesito saber el día exacto. Hasta ese día.  
  
Lily  
  
Mandó la carta con Orión y empezó a escribir la de Susan, pero a penas sacó el pergamino entró su hermana a su habitación a gritarle como siempre.  
  
-¡Ya me tienes harta con tu lechuza ululando toda la tarde! ¡Y no creas que no oí que te vas a ir a la casa de uno de tus amigos! ¡Como es posible que seas tan inconsciente! ¡Si Vernon cuando venga esta tarde ve a tu lechuza o siquiera la oye, te vas a meter en un gran lío hermanita! ¡y...!- Estaba a punto de gritar mas cuando su mamá entra a la habitación a salvar a Lily.  
  
-Petunia deja en paz a tu hermana. Y vete a tu habitación. Acá se hace lo que tu padre o yo ordenemos no lo que tu mandes.  
  
Petunia se fue y ahora si Lily alegre por que habían callado a Petunia pudo escribir su carta para Susan, aunque no sabía muy bien que ponerle y le tardó un buen rato tenerla perfecta. Decía:  
  
Susy:  
  
Si me llegó la lechuza de James, justo acababa de ir a preguntarles a mis padres si me dejaban ir y me encuentro con tu carta. No entiendo por que James necesita saber si tengo chimenea, ¿tu sabes? Referente a lo del TELEFONO (así se escribe en realidad) me alegra que vayas a aprender a usarlo, es muy útil en el mundo muggle. Mi número de teléfono es 2-432-6789 espero que me llames. Y el televisor si es un aparato muggle, es muy complicado para explicarlo en carta, te cuento en la casa de James, ahh por cierto si voy. Que pena que no le hayas podido hablar a Helen. Espero que Rachel si pueda ir al final, no sabía que estaba en Francia. Bueno, nos vemos en casa de James.  
  
Lily  
  
Mandó la carta con Alción y se fue a almorzar que la llamaban. Esperaba la respuesta de sus amigos pronto.  
  
_______________  
  
Dejen Reviews!!  
  
n_n O_o o_O  
  
( 


	7. Mundial y Mike es... ¿quien lo conoce?

Los personajes q ya conocen son d JK Rowling, y los q no, míos.  
  
A los q escribieron reviews, GRACIAS!! Y a los q leyeron pero no escribieron reviews, gracias x leer.  
  
ESCRIBAN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Espero q les guste!!!!!  
  
__________________  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Pasaron los días y Lily recibió la carta de James, también la de Susan. James había recibido cartas de todos sus amigos con las respuestas, y al enterarse de que 2 no podrían ir le dio pena, pero al final igual iba a pasar los mundiales con sus amigos con Lily, Sirius, Susan, Remus y con Rachel; Helen no podía por que se iba de viaje con sus papás y Peter estaba castigado y no quería decir la razón. Pero al final todo iba a salir bien y eso lo alegraba.  
  
Y llegó el día tan esperado por todos. James por medio de los polvos flu recogió a Lily y la llevo a su casa. Susan también uso los polvos flu al igual que Rachel, en cambio Sirius llegó junto con Remus transportados por sus padres. A las 11am ya todos estaban, jugaron draco collectus, Quidditch en el patio de James (era inmenso y ellos tenían escobas de sobra), Almorzaron una comida deliciosa y luego se pusieron a charlar, en la noche tuvieron una pelea de Almohadas Voladoras la cual termino cuando la mamá de James los mandó a dormir con un hechizo paralizante y los echó a cada uno en su cama.  
  
Y así pasó toda la semana, se divirtieron mucho. Y luego de tan larga espera llegó el día del partido final. Todos se levantaron antes del amanecer como habían acordado. Se cambiaron rápido y salieron de la casa. Llegaron al cabo de una hora a la parte mas alta de una montaña. Lily, al igual que los demás chicos estaba agotada, no podía creer que tuviera que caminar tanto, pues claro, existe la magia, y en tal caso, existian los automoviles. Tomó la decisión de preguntarle a James y Sirius y ellos le explicaron que tenían que llegaran a lo alto de esa montaña a pie para no traer sospechas de los muggles, y le explicaron que tenían que llegar esa montaña para encontrar el traslador que los llevaría al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el ultimo partido del mundial de Quidditch. Al final logró entender y siguió conversando con Susan. Mientras todo esto pasaba, los papás de James buscaban el traslador, y lo encontraron luego de veinte minutos.  
  
Después de bastante tiempo al final llegaron a la carpa que les habían asignado. Lily se sorprendió realmente de lo pequeña que se veía la carpa por fuera, pero que sin embargo era mas grande y elegante que su casa por dentro, y además de eso tenía muchas de las comodidades del mundo mágico. Los chicos se instalaron en los dos cuartos, el de las chicas, y el de los chicos. Y luego salieron a explorar la zona. En el camino se encontraron con muchos amigos del colegio, también con amigos de algunos, que no eran del colegio. Siguieron caminado y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo decidieron regresar. Estaban en medio camino de regreso y Lily volteó, fue corriendo hacia una persona. Todos extrañados la siguieron.  
  
- ¿Mike?- dijo Lily , mientras que los demás llegaban y oían la conversación.  
  
- ¡¿Lily?!- dijo totalmente sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces acá?  
  
- Tu, tu tu . ¡eres Michael Evans!- dijeron Sirius, James y Remus al unísono.  
  
- Si, si es. Pero. ¿qué haces TU aca?- dijo Lily- Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aca, oyendo mi conversación?  
  
- Ehh bueno.- dijo James.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo conoces?- pregunto Sirius  
  
- Es mi primo, y .  
  
- Lily dime que haces acá tu primero, yo te pregunte antes.- Dijo Mike  
  
- Entonces- dijo Lily confundida.- ¡Eres un mago!  
  
- ¡Y tu una bruja! ¡Cómo es posible que nunca supiera esto!- dijo emocionado Mike.  
  
- No tengo idea primote. Pero . ¿Tus papás no son magos, o si?- Dijo Lily mientras todos los otros estaban completamente sorprendidos y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Nop. Al igual que tu primita, yo soy hijo de muggles, por eso no 'tan conmigo. Oe, ¡que chévere! Y, ¿por que estas aquip?  
  
- James me invito a ver la final. ¡Ah! Cierto. Mike estos locos son mis amigos, James, Sirius, Remus, Susan que es mi mejor amiga, y Rachel.- Mientras los presentaba los iba señalando.  
  
- ¡Holas! ¿Todos de familia de magos?- Dijo Mike.  
  
- Si, todos. ¡LILY TU PRIMO ES EL GUARDIÁN DEL EQUIPO CANADIENSE Y TU NO NOS HABÍAS DICHO NADA! - gritaron todos al unísono.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿No se dan cuenta que me acabo de enterar de la existencia de otro mago en mi familia aparte de mi? ¿A propósito, por que juegas para el equipo canadiense, y no para el de Gran Bretaña?- dijo dijo Lily.  
  
-¡Duh! ¡Nock, nock! ¿Hay algo adentro de ese cerebrito? Primita, soy canadiense, o ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Mike haciéndose notar.  
  
- ¡Ah! Verdad. Oops. Ya me acuerdo, jeje- Dijo atontada Lily.  
  
- Que mal primitz. Oigan, ¿a que cole van?  
  
- ¿Qué es cole?- preguntaron todos excepto Lily.  
  
- Vamos a Hogwarts. -dijo sin darle importancia Lily.  
  
- ¡No jodas! Yo tambien fui ahí! ¡Que Chido! - dijo emocionado Mike.- Fui 2do, 3ero, 6to y 7mo; los demás en Canada.  
  
- Chévere.-dijo Lily  
  
- ¡Osea que TU fuiste a Hogwarts!- dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, los demás estaban demasiado emocionados.  
  
- ¡Sips! Oigan chibolines, ¿Quieren conocer al equipo?- pregunto Mike.  
  
-¡SI!- dijeron todos.  
  
- Entonces síganme que los llevaré al backstage. Ustedes saben, YO los puedo llevar a dónde quieran y nadie me dice nada porque todos me respetan. ¡Soy lo máximo!- Dijo Mike creyéndose LO máximo.  
  
- Jaja, ¡por lo menos no me ganas jugando al LIFE!- dijo Lily con aire de superioridad.  
  
- Chitón boca por que sino no los llevo. Jaja.- Dijo Mike con cara de pisado.  
  
- Ok, me perdi. -dijo Remus.  
  
- ¡Yo tambien! - dijeron los demás.  
  
- Olvídenlo, son cosas muggles.- dijo Lily.  
  
-Vamos, sino no los llevo.- dijo sacando la lengua Mike.  
  
Todos lo siguieron hacía donde se encontraba el equipo. Conocieron a los miembros del equipo, hablaron, y hasta les dieron consejos para jugar mejor, también les prometieron irlos a visitar después del partido y mantenerse en contacto. Ya era de noche cuando se volvieron a aparecer por la carpa, y como estaban tan cansados de tanto caminar fueron a sus cuartos y apenas tocaron sus camas se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Pasó una semana y llegó el día del partido. Se levantaron muy temprano debido a la emoción y fueron de los primeros en llegar a la cancha. Como estaba vacío y aún faltaba mucho para que empezara el partido, decidieron hacerles una visita al equipo de Canadá para desearles suerte.  
  
- ¡Oye Mike!- dijo Lily.  
  
- ¡Habla!- dijo Mike.  
  
- Sólo vinimos a desearles suerte.  
  
- Gracias primitz. Como siempre tan sweet.- dijo Mike mientras la abrazaba.  
  
- Sí, sí. Ahora suéltame, ¿quieres?  
  
- Mmm... Primita mala.- dijo Mike haciendo una mueca que causó carcajada general.  
  
- No, en serio, vinimos a desearles muchísima suerte.- dijo James.  
  
- Sí, tienen que ganar.- dijo Susan.  
  
- De hecho que van a ganar, son los mejores.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- Sólo ustedes se merecen ser los campeones mundiales de Quidditch.- dijo Rachel.  
  
- Den lo mejor de ustedes y les aseguro que Holanda no será rival para ustedes.- dijo Remus.  
  
- ¡Guau! Ahora sí que me han conmovido chicos.- dijo Mike haciéndose el que llora.  
  
- Gracias.- dijeron todos los del equipo de Canadá.  
  
- De nada.- dijeron todos.  
  
- Bueno, mejor nos vamos o después se junta mucha gente y se nos hace imposible llegar a nuestros sitios.- dijo James.  
  
- Por desgracia él tiene razón, váyanse pero los veremos luego para festejar nuestra victoria.- dijo Mike.  
  
- Muy seguro de que van a ganar, ¿verdad primote?- dijo Lily.  
  
- De hecho. Conmigo, el mejor guardián del mundo, no hay forma de que perdamos.  
  
- Ya, ya. Te creo. Muchísima suerte primo. Los estaremos apoyando al máximo.  
  
- Chau y gracias.- dijeron todos los del equipo de Canadá.  
  
- Bye, bye. See ya'll.- dijo Mike.  
  
- Adiós, Suerte.- dicen todos mientras se van.  
  
Llegan a sus lugares y se sientan a esperar el inicio del partido. Los padres de James ya estaban en sus lugares cuando ellos llegaron y les habían comprado a todos el último modelo de binoculares que había salido, así podrían apreciar mejor el partido y las jugadas. Todos se estaban divirtiendo hablando y esperando el inicio del partido, cuando se les aparecieron las últimas personas en la tierra con las que se quisieran haber encontrado. Snape, Malfoy y sus padres estaban sentados justo detrás de ellos. Al parecer, ellos tampoco estaban muy felices de verlos.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí. Pero si son Los tontos de Gryffindor con todo y sangre sucia.- dijo Snape con una cara de desprecio única.  
  
- Cuidado con lo que dices Snape porque sino.- dijo James levantándose de su asiento.  
  
- James, tranquilízate, no vale la pena.- dijo Lily mirando a Snape con cara de superioridad.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Gallinas?- dijo Malfoy  
  
- Eres un .- dijo Remus mientras que junto con James y Sirius se tiraban a los de Slytherin.  
  
Se empiezan a pelear y las chicas no saben que hacer para pararlos. Todos están gritando y Susan decide meterse, golpea a Snape y Malfoy y jala a sus amigos hacia fuera.  
  
- Susan, te pudiste haber lastimado. - dijo Lily.  
  
- No importa. ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Cómo es posible que se hayan rebajado al nivel de esos idiotas! ¡No vale la pena! ¡Pudieron haber pensado antes! ¡Con idiotas como esos uno nunca jamás se debe meter, claro solo se mete uno si es tan cojudo como ustedes! ¡Me han decepcionado! ¡Son una vergüenza para Gryffindor! ¡No les quiero hablar, ni ver! ¡Aléjense de mi camino!- dijo Susan mientras que todos los demás estaban boquiabiertos y luego los chicos cabizbajos, Lily siguió a su amiga y Rachel se quedó en shock.  
  
-Susan, WOW me has impresionado. ¡Bien dicho!- dijo Lily sonriéndole a Susan.  
  
-Jeje, ¿Ves que me puedo molestar? Jajaja, ¡les dije sus vidas! Y me gustó- dijo feliz Susan.  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Se las dijiste con puntos, rayas y a colores! Jajaja- dijo Lily entrando en un ataque de risa al igual que Susan.  
  
-¿De que se ríen?- preguntaron James, Sirius y Remus, aún ofendidos; mientras Rachel aún no reaccionaba.  
  
- Chicos, ¡ya esta a punto de empezar! A sus sitios- Dijo el papá de James luego de su ataque de risa.  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
Dejen Reviews!!  
  
n_n O_o o_O 


	8. el final de las vacaciones y el comienzo...

Los personajes q ya conocen son d JK Rowling, y los q no, míos.  
  
A los q escribieron reviews, GRACIAS!! Y a los q leyeron pero no escribieron reviews, gracias x leer.  
  
ESCRIBAN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Espero q les guste!!!!!  
  
__________________  
  
- Damas y caballeros, magos y brujas, dentro de unos momentos se dará inicio a un partido de Quidditch verdaderamente histórico, ¡el mundial de Canadá contra Holanda! Tomen sus asientos. - dijo el locutor, Anthony Peterson  
  
Todos estaban muy entusiasmados. Comenzó el partido luego de la presentación de los jugadores, y duró tres horas ese día, ninguno de los jugadores aunque se les veía cansados queria dejar de jugar. Luego de media hora mas la gente tambien se estaba cansando, pero derrepente el buscador del equipo de Holanda divisó la snitch, luego el de Canadá tambien, Todo el público estaba concentradísimo, la snitch decidiría cual de los equipos sería el ganador, iban 350 a 350. Los buscadores estaban cabeza con cabeza, se encontraban mas cerca de la snitch a cada momento, hasta que el buscador de Holanda sintió una comezón, y estornudó, eso hizo que el buscador de Canadá se adelantara lo suficiente como para agarrar la snitch, y así lo hizo. Canadá había ganado el partido, pero solo por un estornudo. Fue 500 a 350 y todo el público parecía satisfecho, James, Sirius y Remus no dejaban de hablar de lo increíble de la agarrada de la snitch, mientras que Susan y Rachel le decían a Lily lo grandioso que era su primo. Luego todos los chicos acompañados por los papás de James fueron a visitar al equipo. Les presentaron a los papás a los miembros y se quedaron hablando un buen rato del partido, luego los papás de James invitaron a todo el equipo a una fiesta por la victoria en su carpa, les dieron la dirección y la hora en la cual comenzaría y se dirigieron acompañados por los chicos, luego de haberse despedido, se fueron a su carpa.  
  
Al dia siguiente fue la fiesta, los chicos y los papás invitaron a todos sus amigos que habían asistido. La fiesta estuvo increíble, todos se divirtieron mucho, tanto que duró hasta altas horas de la noche, los amigos del papá de James, junto con él, ya que trabajaban en el ministerio tuvieron que hacer que la gente volviera a sus carpas, pues los muggles empezarían a sospechar.  
  
Pasaron unos tres días mas en la zona, divirtiéndose con amigos del colegio, el equipo ganado de Canadá, y hasta conocieron al de Holanda, todos se hicieron amigos pronto y en las noches reunidos en grupos de muchas personas contaban sus hazañas y sobre su vida, escolar y adulta. Pero llegó el día en que regresarían a la casa de James, pues era 30 de Agosto y el 1ro partirían para el colegio. Se despidieron de todos, y luego fueron a hablar en privado con Mike, este les pidió que se mantuvieran en contacto e hizo prometer a Lily que no les dijera nada a sus papás acerca de él, pues al igual que ella quería que fuera sorpresa.  
  
  
  
Llegó el día de la partida a el andén 9 ¾ . Las chicas se levantaron temprano, pero los chicos no, tanto que el papá de James tuvo que echarles un chorro de agua con su varita. Luego de lo que pareció siglos llegaron a la estación. Todos estaban muy emocionados, y al llegar se encontraron con todos sus amigos del colegio. Los seis entraron a un compartimento y se acomodaron, luego James y Lily fueron a buscar a Peter y a Helen, al encontrarlos los llevaron a donde estaban los demás, y llegaron justo a tiempo para la partida del tren.  
  
- ¡Estuvo alucinante el verano!- dijo entusiasmado Remus.  
  
- Si, estuvo genial. Ojalá y el próximo año nos divirtamos tanto como este. Pero en mi casa por lo menos yo si. Jejeje, Petunia va a sufrir, y Mikey me va a ayudar.- dijo Lily entusiasmada y luego maliciosamente.- ¡Me pareció increíble lo de él!  
  
- ¡Si! Increíble pero cierto.- dijo Sirius  
  
- ¡Oigan! ¡Cuenten! ¿Qué pasó en el verano que nos perdimos? Claro, aparte del partido final.-dijo Peter.  
  
- Demasiado amigo, demasiado.- dijo James.  
  
- ¡Oigan! Se me ha ocurrido algo alucinante para hacer este año.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¿Que es?- dijeron todos  
  
- Ahora no les digo. James sabe, luego les diremos, les va a encantar.  
  
- ¿Yo sé que es? ¡Ah cierto! ¡Conspiración!  
  
- Bueno, les contaremos .-dijo Remus.  
  
Empezaron a contarle a Peter y Helen todo su verano, luego ellos también les contaron lo que hicieron, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade, se subieron a los carruajes, y luego de un rato de charla, llegaron al portón del colegio. Pasaron con los demás estudiantes de su casa y otras, y al entrar al comedor se sentaron en su mesa. Empezaron a hablar hasta que Dumbledore empezó con su discurso, y luego la ceremonia de selección, en aquella 10 alumnos de primer año ingresaron a Gryffindor, al igual que en las demás casas, era el promedio. Comieron, Dumbledore habló de nuevo y después se fueron a sus salas comunes. Y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios.  
  
_______________  
  
Dejen Reviews!!  
  
n_n O_o o_O  
  
NA: si se q no fue la gran cosa, y q fue corto, pero ya vienen mas largos, y tambien mas interesantes. 


	9. Comienzo de clases.

Los personajes q ya conocen son d JK Rowling, y los q no, míos.  
  
A los q escribieron reviews, GRACIAS!! Y a los q leyeron pero no escribieron reviews, gracias x leer.  
  
ESCRIBAN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Espero q les guste  
  
__________________  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron temprano, y bajaron al comedor. Luego McGonagall empezó a repartir los horarios. Lily fue a pedirle todos los de sus amigos.  
  
- Y bien, ¿Qué clase tenemos?- pregunto Sirius  
  
- Tu peor pesadilla- respondió Lily entregando los horarios a todos sus amigos.  
  
- ¡Doble pociones con Slytherin!- dijo James.  
  
- ¡Ah no! No, mas broncas- dijo Susan.  
  
- ¡Mierda! Ese imbe…- dijo Sirius siendo cortado por Rachel.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡Esa boca! McGonagall estaba pasando.  
  
- Oops, jeje.-dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¡Oigan! Oí que el equipo de Quidditch busca nuevo buscador y guardián.- dijo Peter.- ¿Se van a probar?  
  
- ¡Sí!- dijeron Sirius y James al unísono.  
  
- Yo quiero ser buscador.-dijo James  
  
- Yo quiero ser guardián, no creo que haya problema entonces-dijo Sirius  
  
- Las pruebas son la próxima semana.-dijo Helen.  
  
- Si Sirius y James están en el equipo de seguro ganamos la copa.-dijo Remus.  
  
- Si, y de seguro también vamos a ver las mejores jugadas sucias que Hogwarts ha visto en mucho tiempo.- dijo Rachel.  
  
- Oigan, vámonos que ya se nos hace tarde.-dijo Lily  
  
Todos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para su primera clase de Pociones. Al llegar se encontraron con las personas que menos se hubieran querido encontrar.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si son nuestros queridos amigos de Gryffindor, Potter y compañía.-dijo Snape en un tono malvado.  
  
-También nos da mucho gusto volver a verlos.-dijo James en un tono sarcástico.  
  
-Por lo visto su amiguita que siempre los defiende ha venido con ustedes.- dijo Malfoy burlándose.  
  
-Dirás nuestra amiguita que les pega y les saca la mierda a ustedes.-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Es el primer día de clases y ya estás buscando pelea Black? No te lo recomiendo.-dijo Snape.  
  
-Tú lo estás provocando Snape.-dijo Remus- Haznos el favor de apartarte de nuestro camino.  
  
-¿Y si no quiero?  
  
-Si no lo haces, entonces yo te…..-dijo Sirius, pero fue cortado por Theodore Pakiston, el profesor de Pociones.  
  
-¿Algún problema señores? ¿Acaso el señor Black está causando problemas, como siempre?  
  
-No profesor.-dijo rápidamente Lily- Sólo estábamos saludando a nuestros queridos amigos de Slytherin que no vemos desde el año pasado.  
  
-¿Es cierto eso señor Malfoy?-dijo Pakiston en tono malicioso.  
  
-Bueno, en cierto modo sí, pero, como es usual, Black empezó a hacer lío por nada.-dijo Snape con cara de hipócrita.  
  
-Mmmmm…… ya veo. Entonces, supongo que tendré que bajarle 10 puntos a la casa Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Qué! Eso es injusto profesor.-gritó Sirius.  
  
-Es verdad, él no estaba haciendo nada.- Remus.  
  
- Serán otros 10pts por usted señor Lupin, ahora siéntense. Quiero comenzar con mi clase de una buena vez.- Remus, Sirius y Snape se fueron a sentar. Remus y Sirius fueron a sentarse al lado de James y Peter, que por alguna razón, habían decidido a sentarse al final de la sala.  
  
- ¿Por que razón, motivo, o circunstancia se sentaron acá?- Sirius.  
  
- Por que no me cae ese imbécil, y por que acá no oye lo que decimos.- dijo James.  
  
- ¿Y las chicas?- pregunto Remus.  
  
- Prefirieron sentarse adelante. Lily dijo algo acerca de querer hacer una poción bien, y Susy la apoyó, Rachel también, a Helen le daba igual. –dijo Peter.  
  
- Mejor, así podemos hablar de cosas de hombres.- dijo Sirius.  
  
- ¡Si!- dijeron James, Remus y Peter al mismo tiempo y en eso el profesor volteó a mirarlos, al pareces su ¡si! había sido demasiado fuerte.  
  
- Bueno, bueno. Que les parece señores si nos cuentan aquel increíble chisme, del que hablan.  
  
- No era nada profesor, disculpe. Solo decíamos que estos sitios estaban buenos, eso es todo.- dijo James.  
  
- Bien Sr. Potter, ahora guárdense sus comentarios y sigamos con mi clase.  
  
La clase terminó. Todos salieron de la tenebrosa, cerrada y maloliente mazmorra para ir a descansar, y a respirar aire puro en las afueras del castillo, a disfrutar de la belleza de los jardines del colegio.  
  
++++++++  
  
_____  
  
Dejen Reviews!!  
  
n_n O_o o_O 


	10. Vida en Hogwarts, pruebas de Quidditch

Los personajes q son míos ya saben cuales son y los que no también saben. Ni que me los fuera a robar, aunque ya quisiera… 

Primero que nada… Sorrys!! Hace uff q no pongo en esta historia, ya se merecían algo. Lo que pasa es que descontinué, si quieren puedo seguirla.   
  
Segundo, van a encontrar un detalle extraño y quiero decir que esto lo escribi antes de enterarme de eso, pero no se preocupen, luego lo voy a cambiar y arreglar para que pace desapercibido, ya se cómo. 

Ah! Y para lo que leen mi otro fic "Tres Deseos" tengo que pedirles muchas disculpas también, pero es que las palabras no se quieren escribir en la computadora, Ok, la verdad es q tengo una gran parte del capítulo escrito en blocks, pero sigue bajo modificaciones y la otra es q no tengo tiempo. Mañana tengo examen de quimica y por poner esto (y leer muchos fics) no he estudiado aún. Deséenme suerte!

Ah! Y aparte de eso escribí poemas para un concurso en mi colegio (cole, escuela, como quieran decirle) Los tengo subidos, léanlos también, con uno gané un premio en el cole! 

Nada mas! Lean!

_________________________________

La clase termino. Todos salieron de la tenebrosa, cerrada y maloliente mazmorra para ir a descansar, y a respirar aire puro en las afueras del castillo, a disfrutar de la belleza de los jardines del colegio.   
  


++++++++  
  
- ¡Hay mucho silencio en este jardín! Se necesita más ruido. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.- dijo en tono bromista Sirius.  
- Si,  si tan solo pudiéramos ir a Hogsmeade a comprar bromas. Sería todo mejor.-dijo James.  
- Bueno, como ustedes prefieran. Pero, si seria diferente y emocionante hacer algo, ¿no?- dijo Remus.  
- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Peter.  
- ¡Ya! Entonces eso haremos. Voy a mandar una lechuza a mi papá para que me mande mis apuntes de experimentos que hice en las vacaciones.- dijo Sirius.  
- ¿Hiciste experimentos?- pregunto Remus extrañado.  
- ¡Yo también! Yo entonces también le diré a mi papa que me los mande.- dijo James.  
- Entonces ustedes dos hicieron algo, pero Remus y yo nada.  
- Bueno, yo hice algo. Sabía que era imposible que Sirius se mantuviera todo el año sin hacer bromas pesadas. Entonces cree un mapa de lo que conocíamos en el colegio. Aun que por lo que vi, nos falta conocer demasiado.  
- Excelente idea Remus. ¡Nos va servir de mucho!-dijo Sirius.  
- ¡Si! pero me siento miserable, yo no planee nada.- dijo Peter.  
- No importa. Serás el vigía entonces.- dijo James.  
-  Va ser un año muy divertido. Lo predico.-dijo Remus.  
- Si, parece.- dijo Peter.   
  
*******  
  
- Te digo que los hombres son demasiado extraños. Una nunca sabe lo que puede estar pasando por sus mentes. ¡Es desesperante!.- dijo Rachel.  
- esa no es la peor parte.-dijo Helen  
- Pero tranquilícense, total, son chicos, no hombres.- dijo Susan. –Les falta mucho, créanme.- y todas entraron en ataque de risa.

- No son como Sean Burdock, ni Matt McTistell, esos están buenazos, y si son hombres.- ahora todas empezaron a reír más fuerte por el comentario de Helen.  
- Cierto. No se puede negar. Además tan solo estamos en segundo año, faltan cinco años, ahí van a cambiar mucho, créanme. Ahora son niños, solo eso.- dijo Lily.

- ¡Ya quiero que estemos en 5! Faltan 3 años aún.- dijo Rachel.  
- ¿Para verlos a todos bien creciditos?- pregunto Susan  
- Obvio.- respondió Helen, y las 4 chicas empezaron a reírse mas fuerte aún.  
- Oigan, ayer mi mama dio un disco de Los Beatles. ¿Quieren oírlo luego? Encontré un hechizo para que se pueda escuchar, aún dentro de Hogwarts.- dijo Lily.  
- ¿ Quienes son los Beatles?- preguntaron las otras tres chicas.  
- ¡Uy! Ya van a ver. Les van a encantar.- dijo Lily.  
- Ya veremos Lil, ahora ya tenemos que ir a clases. Vamos.- dijo Susan recibiendo un  si departe de todas.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Pasaron los días, las clases continuaron y los pedidos de los chicos llegaron a ellos, así empezaron a planear sus bromas, y conspirando. Mientras que Lily mostró a sus amigas la música de su grupo favorito, Y a ellas les fascino. Y todos los días odian el disco de Lily por la noches y bailaban entre ellas.  
  
Pasó la semana y llegó el día de las pruebas para el equipo. James y Sirius se iban a probar, pero todos sus amigos habían prometido ir a ver el ensayo, y desearles toda la suerte del mundo. Todos querían que sus amigos salieran.   
  
-Ya estamos aquí Sirius, Acerquémonos a probar.-dijo James.  
- Si, vamos.  
- Hola, soy James Potter, me apunte para probar de buscador.   
- Ah, anda junto con la señorita Greenish, ella te dirá a dónde ir.- y James se dirijo a ella. 

- soy Black, Sirius Black, voy a probarme de guardián, ¿A dónde voy?  
- Vaya con el Sr. Hunt.  
- Te digo Lisa que ese Black va a tener un futurazo de donjuán. Jejej. –comento una chica de 7 a otra de su curso. Recibiendo un – ¡si! Las de primero, como vi en los corredores, ya lo están empezando a chequear- de parte de su amiga.  
  
Volviendo a James ...   
  
- Bien, de Buscador, ¿no? A ver, súbete a esta escoba y coge esta bola. Dijo la muchacha, lanzando una pelota de golf al aire. 

  
James hizo lo que se le pidió. Se subió a sus escoba y entonces cuando le lanzaron la bola, salió en picada y a los pocos segundos obtuvo la bola. Bajo a tierra y la chica q lanzó la bola estaba boquiabierta.   
  
– Eso fue espectacular, eres el mejor, hasta ahora, pero también eres el único que se apunto para buscador, espérame un momento.- y se fue a buscar al equipo. James no entendía por que ella se había quedado con la boca abierta en esa manera, le parecía exagerado. La chica regreso- James Potter, bienvenido al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el entrenamiento comienza mañana.

- Entonces son el nuevo buscador, ¿no?- pregunto emocionado James.  
- Así es. Bien hecho.- dijo Sonriendo la chica, y mandándole una sonrisa a ella el corrió a darle la noticia a sus amigos.   
  
Ahora de vuelta a Lily...  
  
-James ya viene, tiene una cara de felicidad eterna.- dijo Lily  
- Lo conseguí- dijo James  
- Eso era predecible, lo sabías, ¿no?- dijo Remus  
- Un poco- respondió James  
- Oigan chicos, Sirius ya viene.-dijo Susan  
- ¿y?- preguntó Rachel.  
-soy el vencedor, jejej- dijo Sirius.- salí guardián.  
- Que emocionante, este año vamos a ganar de seguro.-dijo Peter  
-Con estos dos conspiradores como no.-dijo Remus.  
- Tenemos que vencer a Slytherin este año.-dijo Lily  
- Déjenoslo – dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.  
- Oigan se hace tarde, entremos-dijo Rachel y todos entraron al castillo a cenar. 

____________________

Sorrys denuevo, pero algo bueno. Ya tengo escrito un partido de Quidditch!   
  
Dejen un Review!   
  
Ah! y holas a mis nuevos lectores!

Lean mis otros fics, los recomiendo. 

^_^ O_O U_U


End file.
